Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season Two)
Plot The second season of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Its first episode will air in March 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School located in Ocala, Florida. After a year of bonding and fighting the Fugly Hoes are back for another year of shenanigans and adventures. Fierce numbers, bitchy one-liners, more homosexuality and pop culture! This season will still run with the same theme of the Fugly Hoes tackling their own personal demons, but also new characters will be introduced. New antagonists for our beloved characters to deal with. On March 8th, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a 24 episode third season due to massive ratings and reviews from Season One. It is expected for a late Spring 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Michael Willet' as Joe Sweeting (2/26) *'Zoey Deutch' as Lily Sweeting (2/26) *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (2/26) *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (2/26) *'Logan Lerman' as Nathan Anderson (2/26) *'Maia Mitchell' as Maya Dumas (2/26) *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (2/26) *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (2/26) *'Shawn Mendes' as Zach Birch (2/26) *'Victoria Justice' as Alison Spears (2/26) *'Danai Gurira' as Mrs. Clarke (2/26) Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall (2/26) *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (2/26) *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (2/26) *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (0/26) *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (2/26) *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (2/26) *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (2/26) *'Tyler Posey' as Mr. Adams (1/26) *'Queen Latifah' as Ms. Daniels (1/26) Guest Cast *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (0/26) *'Raymond Ablack' as Happy Nahir (0/26) *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (0/26) *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (0/26) *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (0/26) *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (0/26) *'Luke Benward' as Kyler Magee (0/26) *'Ki Hong Lee' as Carl Preston (2/26) *'Sonequa Martin-Green' as Miss. Scott (1/26) *'Amanda Bynes' as Mrs. Cooper (1/26) *'James Denton' as Mr. Cliff (0/26) Special Guest Stars *'Carrie Fisher' as Buffy Ogilvie (0/26) *'Eric Mabius' as Eugene Ogilvie (0/26) *'Margot Robbie' as Margot Ogilvie-Nederberg (0/26) *'David Henrie' as Frankie Ogilvie (0/26) *'Max Irons' as James Nederberg (0/26) *'Lea Salonga' as Kim Dumas (0/26) *'Faith Hill' as Natalie Birch (0/26) *'Ewan McGregor' as Mark Birch (0/26) *'Viola Davis' as Rochelle Dales (0/26) *'Julie Walters' as Farrah Sweeting (1/26) *'Shannen Doherty '''as Cyndi Walsh (1/26) *'David Schwimmer''' as Simon Sweeting (1/26) *'Alyssa Shafer' as Young Lily Bruno (1/26) Episodes Songs See List of Songs from the Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Attendance Attendance Main Events Alison *Alison and Nathan's PR stunt of a relationship. *Alison reveals that she's still a virgin. Becca *Becca spends a lot of time with the godess of lezzie love, Jackie. Sydney *Sydney's sojourn in rehab over the summer. **Sydney and Lily's growing friendship. Angelika *Angelika starts working as a lifeguard on the beach and saves a guy from drowning. **Angelika's consequent fame resulting from the viral video that came of it. **Angelika meeting Carl. *Angelika and Zach's growing friendship. Zach *Zach finally gets over Joe. **Zach and Nathan's secret fuckbuddy relationship. *Zach and Angelika's growing friendship. Nathan *Nathan and Zach's secret fuckbuddy relationship. Maya *Maya and Matt's horrible first attempt at sex. **Maya and Matt's amazing second attempt at sex. Matt **Maya and Matt's horrible first attempt at sex. **Maya and Matt's amazing second attempt at sex. Joe *Joe lives with his estranged dad over the summer. *Joe has difficulty getting used to the new dynamic back at school. Lily *Lily and Sydney's growing friendship. *Lily and Alex' secret relationship. Kyle *Kyle stays with his grandmother, Pearl, in Bora-Bora over the summer. *Kyle getting over Joe. Cass *Cass has finally gotten rid of her cancer. Perry Jackie *Jackie and Becca have been spending a lot of time together. Mrs. Clarke Recurring Note-Worthies *The Note-Worthy recruit one new member. Rules *One character cannot sing all songs in one episode *One character cannot occupy more than 1 key plot. (E.G; if Sydney is the A plot she cannot be the B or C plot or heavily involved) *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *You must finish any episode you start *You must complete any episode you start within three days or less Gallery FHRKaren.jpg|Karen Clarke FHRLenord.jpg|Lenord Cliff FHRRick.jpg|Rick Adams FHRRose.jpg|Rose Cooper FHRShelley.jpg|Shelly Daniels FHRJamie.png|Jamie Scott Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Seasons